Eleiriel
by ElliHatchet16
Summary: Galadriels second daughter, Eleiriel... ends up joining the fellowship. not knowing where to turn.. making new friends along the way... oh and I havn't decided if i actully would like the idea as ARNOLD SCHWARZENEGGER, The Steward of Gondor! OH NO NOT HIM
1. The Unkown one

Eleiriel's -POV-

I woke woke with my head throbbing in pain, I had just recieved the 'worst nightmare any one could possibly have IN THE HISTORY OF ALL MIDDLE EARTH!' I panted breathlessly, 'worst dream ever!' I had just used her mothers loud elf goddess scary voice... and why was I panting, I wasn't mortal... or even half, to say the leaste.

or was I...

"my lady"

came a voice from the room i stayed in... "your mother eh hem," I glared furiously how many times did I have to tell that hand maid her moher picked out for me, not to call that dang elfy, witch my mother... she doesn't even treat me like one of her kin.

"I mean galadriel requests your presents my lady."

_"WHERE IS SHE...!!!"_ I said using my head voice instead of my mouth to speak. Telepothy great thing, No?!

The maid looked as if she was about to faint or somiething... "Eleiriel... your worse than your mother!" she pointed towards my third window which over looked the whole forest scenery then rested on that little mirror fountain my mother alway's uses; **to scare the living shit out of anyone who enters the cozy little place she calls home, or when someones ...ed her off, or worse talked in their sleep and had, had Very scary nightmares, and she wants to know about them. **

I slowly turned around as if something I was about to say would have killed me "thank you for..." I stopped and starred at the door for a few moments then shrugged; she was gone, "ah... well... maids can be that way sometimes."

I thought puzzling over how bad her hair looked that morning with a few feathers in it, here and there. "nah! she couldn't of..." I said snickering allowed, "she had I pillow fight? again...? with who!? who's this misterious pillow fighting friend of her's I've got to meet her or is it a him... oooh...!"

a soon as I had gotten my self dressed in my version of a woman tunick, I created it, it's kind of stylish really. I have severil pairs. I look in tunics. **IF YOU DON't BElieve me sniff ASK HALDIR - **he's my best friend, we made a vow when we were young to never tell a lie to one another and to prank Dametria my older sister...** ICK! do i really have to say her name... ewwww! I know I acting immature but ewww...!!!!!**

Can I tell you a secret, I don't care if you don't want to hear about it I'm goin to tell yah any way's...

It was always Demetria who stole sweets and 'lots of lambas bread for the travelars who went by'... stuffing her face full and then blaming it on me... so I got the Haldir to ask the maids if Damitria was a heavy sleeper. because obviously they don't trust me! **(snicker) **there on Demetria's side! for alway's since she's next in line for the throne...! I'm fourth... my father asked Haldir today if he would be third in line for the throne... and still be the elven worrier he is... **Damn elfy Celeborn aka my so called father... he and galadriel, have alway's rejected me and I don't know why. **

**do I smell bad i that it... hmmm! is it, is it,**

I stormed down the hallway

**I can't believe I'm fourth in line for the throne, I just can't.**

I walked the oppposite dirrection of where my so called Elfy mother would be... I sat down, and waded my feet in the warm hot spring, near the tree which was just outside the elf fortraces main entrance...

I cried for a bit and it began to pour rain... **My feelings excactly! sigh **

"a Princess" said a voice from behind me, "shouldn't be out here it's to dangerous, Eleiriel come inside you parents want to meet with you, it's for urgent matters, there sending you away I'm sorry... Mellon nin (my friend) I truly am...

"that's what they alway's wanted isn' it, to leave me abondoned on my own! away from them, away from my friends, or were you even my friend Haldir!"

I looked at him with anguish and a tear filled face... and a piercing stare that would have frightend the maids away, but for some reason it didn't frighten my the one friend I used have, we alway's had eachothers back, even when we were young, or was that just a lie...

**sigh life is so hard sometimes...**

"no why would you think that!

"I need to know haldir were you just pretending for them...!!! because I'm at a road... in my life where I need to know who are my enimies and who are my friends" I began shed more tear... "and I can't just sit here and wait for the passing of the ages to move on, I need the truth from all the elves why they think of me as a threat..."

"they do not think of you as a threat, only a new beginning, and you a very special, don't deny your right and abilities... your more powerful than your mother and don't let any one, anyone! let you fall without a hand to grasp in the end" he said breaking into a smile and brushing away my tears... "I will alway's be your friend" he laughed... he helped me up off the ground, and I, him... we headed up to the palace, which ended up to be a race, I of caurse won, Haldirs armor, had gotten the bet of him... **(he he he)**

**Running thru the thick forest brush is so not good for my complextion... kidding I took of my shoes so I could run faster... unfornuantly haldir is sooooo...! lagging behind, can't quite see why, best friend likes to be in back so much... mabye, he's got and elfattack!!!! get it an elf attack!!!!! on the other hand I may be wrong, got to go he's getching up, mabye writing in a journal while running threw the underbrush wasn't such a good idea... **

I pased the entrance hall. running like a deer about to be killed by some dumb archer... I feel sorry for the deer I desribed!

in fact I not where I was going, I landed next to the person I leaste expect... "well your definiatly not my best friend..." I said stiffly,

"not watching where you were eh..." haldir said elbowing my left shoulder, "you could have died at the sight of that prince..."

"you mean nocked unconcious" I smacked my self mentily...' I shouldn't have said that!' I thought to my self.

"no just died" haldir smirked.

"and I'm sure commiting suicide would be a better option" I said as haldir started for the exit, "ahhh no you don't," I tried to grab him but all I got was a feather from his hair **Hah! perpatrator **

"I guess I'll have to prank Demetria on my own then...! best friend! " I chuckled throwingthe feather around until it landed on the prince's long light blong hair... "good times... good times...!"

"so what's you bussiness in pranking Demetria" said the elven prince smirking "you know you could get a lot of trouble with your parents not to mention the queen..."

**Oh shoot I forgot... I'm wearing a silver and blue tunic with a skirt around it, not very princessy of me... awww the prince which I will now call elf boty since I don't know his name, He's probly Legolas from the mirkwood forest of the kindom of greenwood. though I'll think i'll still call him **

"ELF BOY!" I snapped... "I am Demetria's sister, Celeborn's so called daughter... he never cared about, and... and! dare I say and!" I said jokingly but serious enough so that he could try hopefully and believe me, and if that failed I could alway's beat him at archery..., "I am Galadriels Daughter, I can read minds, and do much more than she thinks me able to do... even if she doesn't care about, me and just Demetria..." damn I was crying again... "sorry Elf Boy got to go Haldir will be extremly shocked if I don't beat him to the throne room..."

"I thought he was the third in line to the throne..." Legolas stammered as I huried away...

"He is" I shouted , "But my sister is in second running , and I'm in fourth"

"I see" Legolas hollered to me I could see his eyes sadden as if pittying me, "and who's first..."

"I don't know" I said thinking about it for once, "but I'll tell you when I find out okay.."

"sure" he said, "but when can I see you again..." by that time I was jogging backwards towards my secret passage, when I started to fall, and haldir caught, me right before I landed... "Haldir my friend, are you alway's there behind me,

so you can ketch me...!!!" I grinned cheesily... then I smiked and patted him on the shoulder like a mortal man would and said "you are full of surprizes, none the leaste have been wrttten down in text, so that oneday all would know what the true haldir is like.. 'The friend of the untold; tales of the unkown princess Eleiriel of Lothorien' " by that time I was so close to the throne room, that I didn't expect a voice to come to my head... I ignored most of it but this is what it said...

_'do not doubt your instincts, dom't think I should have chosen you instead of demetria to become queen, there is a task for you yet... and fates to be decided... I love you with all my heart, you have long journey ahead, do not worry your self with your troubles, my daughter question that need to be answered will be answed along the journey and the journey's end... you are very special my dear" _

"I entered the throne room, Galadriel what was that all about...?" I said with tears down my cheeks, I wanted to hug her for the first time in my life, I wanted to hug my mother... and she knew of this as well; for her mind was just berely strong enough to match mine...

'_a great battle of middle earth is stiring, and in the east sauron has awakened, and is building up his army as we speak...' _said Galadriel into my mind

_'why do you need me' _i said into her own mind just as she had done to me, _'i'm nothing special, no one ever wanted me before...'_

_'but you are special, I am leaving middle earth soon, an i need my youth, my power, mabye not my grace but, my own wisdom that has been given upon you ever since you were born... i gave you a special gift i never had but my ancestors did,'_

_"and what might that be?" I said, "I don't even have your youth, let alone your hair color or eye brows..." _

_"a great power even Mithrandir cannot hold... the power of the ancient ones my child... you are the an avatar you can bend oner 16 diffeerent Element." said Galadriel_

_"as Galdalf would say none of you powers should be used lightly" _I muttered in my head, _"he he he, if galdaf were only here now"_

_"are you mocking one of my oldest friends not only that my little, cousin... ?" _she said questionly **snooping inside my head!**, _"oh so you bumped in Prince legolas earlier"_

_"yeah... why do you ask... he seemed quite annoying really, kept asking me questions" _I said frowning... a bit... _"why were you looking inside my head for something that geesh, it's nothing important... he was just talking to me... being a bit annoying, yes, but talking..."_

_"Legolas is fourteen years older than you as it is but you must perswade him to marry your sister and not fall fotr you... use a bit of love magic with them I know you won't enjoy helping me get someone like him to fall for your sister, but he's the only one availible to marry your sister..."_

_"but she's three hundred and nine years older than him" _I smiled devilishly, "_how do get them to fall oh so deeply madley truly... in romance of the TRUEST LUV." _I say sacasticly a while back made it so that haldir could only hear me and galadriels conversation... now he was smiling, almost choking, mabye even laughing...

_"haldir are you alright"_ said galadriel inside his head...

_"I'm fine, I'm sure your daughter would hav ea logical explanation..." __he said with a laighing sigh... then a smirk at me... _

"how is it you can talk back to me thru your mind..." she said with grace, "speak... I know you can!" she was smiling for a few minutes. then she back to her old quite gloomin gself...

_"It was me Gala... dri..e...I mean ma ma held a force field around the three of us so haldir could understand us" _I said with a soft kindred smile, I suddenly realized somethin I had not before...I looked quickly in the mirrior in the throne room... I had dark brown hair, it was mostly staight, not even curly like Galadriels nor blond like eithe rone of them. all I had was Galadriels slender ness and wisdom nothing of my supoosed fathers_"mother is Celaborn even my father... I mean he doesn' ttrea me like kin..." _

_"I am sorry I havn't told you thi earlier neither of you, since Haldir you are her friend," she sai lookin gat him with a knowing look, "before Celeborn and I were married, I had a different elf to share my life with... his name was Elbrendion. he had me bear Demetria, he left me to go to war... thats' when I had the news he had died... I was alone with a 39 year old, making her only 3 years and 9 day's old... but it was right after after Celebrian left, whenI left Lothorion with Demetria... an I had no other choice but to go visit an old friend, namley Prince Elrond, or king now... because my fellow elven kin would not listen to a s\he-elf._

_"you should have stayed and used your mind mediling powers so you could have showed them who's the queen elfy.."_

she just starred at me for a moment then as if completly ignoring me Galadriel said...

_"It seemed he had children too... he was left with three... two six year olds twins, Elladan & Elrohir, and his youngest, also a three year old like hers, Arwen... that's when he saw me and my child almost falling of my horse, because earlier we had been attacked by orks, and we had ridden all afternoon..."_

_"no wonder Dametria was tramitized, by their ugly faces." _I said trying to sound as serious as possible... only to get a laugh from Haldir, he starred at me in a very strange sort of way, **was Haldir starring in my eyes like he'd lost his mind**

I realized Legolas was starring at all of us strangly especially me and I said this, allowed only because I need him to get off my side for a bit... "wow! um... haldir! pay attenion!!! Galadriel has spoken" I grinned.

but What I would later in rivendell i would realize that... I would get even more troubled and annoyed by the little Blondie by the name of Legolas... **OK mabye he's not that little! but I think he's Glarring at Haldir, or mabye my eye sight is just off today... I would rather him like haldir at this moment, than any moment and not to have to share my life with any elf, **I would rather be alone for the rest of my miserable life...than live with a bondie like that, I hope the gods help at some point or another, because that their help would be extremly helpfull during my journey for middle earth or battle as Galadriel calls it... Mabye I should just call her mom...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **EeeeeeK!!!!!! **he's starring again... their both starring. ewww I think this is gonna be a conflict ot somepoint or another...

but in the mean time I wll just say ewwww...!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The conversation in the hallway

My mother interrupted the starring... _ "eh hem, anyway's as I was saying Elrond's soldier's let us pass and rode up to the main gate got of the horse and went in. he welcomed me with open arms... but something saddened him, I looked Into his eyes as I entered his home and I saw utter darkness a sharp pain in his heart... his wife Celebrian had left him, I knew it. of cuarse I didn't say anythin in front of my child... but when the time came my three year old child was taken by one of the maids. but what I did not know was that maid that horrible maid stole my daughter from me and replaced her soul with another... yet her soul still wades inside waiting to break free... only a simple kiss of her true loves affection can break whatever bound, lies, and trickery that souls unwelcomed tightened hold it has on her... we must break it off her... that why I wanted legolas to help...!" _

_"but what about Haldir!" _I said only to get a surprised answer from Haldir...

_"hey how'd you know I liked her since a was a elfling... I thought I blocked that out from you... a while back! with one of your simple spells" _said Haldir with his ears turning pink, mabye even magenta

_"I knew you had a little thing for my sister, ever since we started those pranks... uh I did I say what I just thought I said... which I couldn't of, but I might of... oh no I did didn't I" every bit of it was said dallowed._

My mom I mean Galadriel heard every word I had just spoken... Damn she's good at Telopathy!

_"yes! this doesn't look good! uh... oh!" _said Haldir with his ears turning really pale,

"what's going on why can't I understand you, this is really insane!! you know that don't you!!!!"he looked really troubled but we couldn't worry about him now."

"All three of you get packed and ready to go to riven dell now!!!!!"

we stared at legolas, then went back to listening to my mother bicker... and man does she bicker... "arn't you listening to me, I am your queen haldir, and you Eleiriel I am you Mother...!!!!! and legolas what are you still doing here, don't think I won't tell your father you were hitting on my daughter... GO!!! the three of you leave for Rivendell on the marrow at eight o-clock sharp... all of you you leave for Rivendell !"

**she was really starting to get on my nerves...**

"you - are - all - are - pathetic... " she sang in and off key song as we headed out into the corridor...

"I'm glad I got a singing voice UNLIKE HER!" I hollard towards the throne room, begining to march back towards the throne room ready to strangle my own flesh and blood... but unfortunatly... Haldir Held me Back!

"say that to my face you wimp!!!!!!!!" I heard hear say inside and then out side of her head, _"oh wait you can't your dear Haldir is holding you back!" _

_"he's my friend Galadriel, and oh... wait! I think I just forgot something..._

"are you alright Eleiriel?" said Haldir "I mean I coul go kill some one if tha would make you feel any better..." he was smirking again why does he alway fallow me!

**awww he's being awfly nice - ButIDon'tLikeHimInThatrespect - he's like a brother to me, he's my kin, my loyal friend who won't! alway's be there for me because I'm not gonna to let him to!!! ketch my drift... okay so I being a little cruel, mabye a little un considerate... but hey best friend 'NEEDIE LOTS OF SPACY' some times i just can't handle him alway's behind me, alway's ketching me when I fall... I know it's his job an all... but he would do that even when w were elflings as well (shudders) ands it's very, very... unnerving he seems to fallow me as if I'm hi leader instead of mom... obviously that friend even if he's a guy, needs a lot of personal attention... and I NEED MY SPACE!!!!!! ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! noooooo!!!!!!" **

"Damn that Haldir!" I muttered actidenally allowed... I was grinning as well. "why can't he just kill me!"

"you know that could be arranged" said Legolas listening from behind, "you could die and your mother wouldn't know at all let alone care!!!"

"shut up!" I said, now they had both ...ed a princess not just any elven princess but an Avatar of the eldar,

THIS nEXT CHAPTER WILL SOONTO BE CONTINUED SOME TIME IN THE NEXT WEEK OR SO... Febuary 12, 2008 - the 29th


End file.
